


Girl Talk

by Tinamour



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Moments, Missing Scenes, girls helping each other out, this is just cute and fluffy I hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinamour/pseuds/Tinamour
Summary: Missing scene from episode 4: Olivia helps Fiji for her dinner date.





	Girl Talk

“This one will look great on you,” said Olivia,  stepping out of the walk-in closet.

“Yeah, with a sweater…”

“No sweater.”

Fiji didn’t reply, but her lips being pressed together and her hands  moving to enclose her arms were enough for Olivia to know she had messed up.

“Okay, what is it?” she asked.

She shoved the dress and heels back into the closet and took Fiji’s hand in hers, leading her to sit by her side on the bed.

Fiji kept her hand in Olivia’s grasp, the other tugging at her skirt. It took her a moment before she sighed and started talking, uncertain brown eyes glancing at Olivia.

“Shouldn’t he love me like I am? I mean...if he does love me…” She blushed and focused her eyes on the floor. “I know he likes me. He told me so. I’m his best friend. But I don’t want to have to change for him to notice me and consider me as more than a friend. You understand?”

Olivia nodded. Yes, she understood.

She had been so many people, for so many years. It was a miracle she could still remember who she truly was. And Lem had helped a great deal. He had saved her, from  sinking too deep, from forgetting who she was.

Lem had never asked her to change. He had accepted every part of her, as she had for him. Fiji deserved that too.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. You are a wonderful person, and if Bobo needs you to put on a sexy dress to realize that, he doesn’t deserve you.”

Fiji gave her a bright smile.

Olivia felt herself smile in return, and squeezed Fiji’s hand tighter. It must have been some sort of signal, for Fiji threw herself in Olivia’s arms, holding her close.

As much as she was angry at herself for not  anticipating that move, Olivia gave in,  even patting her friend’s back .

“You’re gonna do great,” she whispered in Fiji’s ear.

“Do you really think so?”

“Yes.”

Fiji held her a bit tighter.

“I could still use your help, though. To find a “peasant skirt” that looks  more...suitable for a dinner date? I have tons of clothes already, I don’t want to deprive you of yours. Also, do you have any makeup tips?”

“Sure.”

“Thank you, ‘Livia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot to meridianrose for the beta!


End file.
